Thomas Jackson
Thomas Jackson (born March 5, 1972 - August 31, 2012) was the first Prime Minister of the United States. Jackson was native from Colorado, growing up on the suburbs of the city of Denver. Jackson attended University of Colorado at Denver, majoring in geopolitics and constitutional law. Jackson has publicy stated that he was a member of the Liberal Party, and strongly disapproved of the Conservatve Party and its policies. Jackson was assissinated on August 31, 2012 in Denver, Colorado. Biography Jackson was born on March 5th, 1972 in the city of Boulder, Colordo, where he attended Bear Creek Elementary School until the age of 10, where his family moved to Denver after his father recieved a job as a city police officer. Jackson attended a local middle school and high school, and was widely known around both campuses for his football and basketball skills. Following graduation, Jackson attended the University of Colorado, Denver and he graduated in 1993 with a major in geopolitics and constitutional law. Collaspe of the United States Jackson opposed the secession of Everett in 2003, and asked many state officials in Colorado and neighboring Utah to remain loyal to the United States. After Jackson gained the support of the Governors of Utah and Colorado, Jackson moved to secure the support of Kansas and Nebraska, which later occured when the two Governors swore loyalty to the US Government. Jackson soon gained popularity in the United States, and the remaining states governors agreed to remain loyal to the United States. During the reforms of 2004, Jackson was chosen to be Prime Minister after his support kept the United States from collasping completely. Before being inaguarted on January 20, 2005, President George W. Bush awarded Jackson the Presidential Citizens Medal, for his dedication to ensure that the United States survived as a nation. Premiership of Thomas Jackson Colorado Shooting On July 20, James Eagan Holmes, entered an theater that was premier "The Dark Nigh Rises" and first, popped tear gas canisters, followed by shooting three weapons into the crowd. The shooting left 12 people dead, and another 58 wounded. Holmes was shortly arrestted, and stood trial for mass murder, and was sentenced an death penalty via firing squad. Gun Ownership and Gun Control Prime Minister Jackson had always been an strong supporter of the Second Amendmant, and as Prime Minister, has overturn laws passed by the United States government and state governments. However, Jackon had supported bills to keep guns away from criminals and mentally unstable patients. Extraction of Hugo Chávez from Venezuela On July 26, 2012, Prime Minister Jackson, had ordered the extraction of Hugo Chávez from Vezenzuela. The extraction was passsed through Congress without hesistation, due to the Liquidation of Venezuela by the Texas. Many political experts believe that the extraction of Hugo was due to the personal relationship between the two presidents since 2004. LGBT Rights Jackson had supported the rights of homosexuals and transexual individuals, due to the Constitution stating equality and pursuit of happines. However, Jackson opposed the "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" bill from the Presidency of George W. Bush, but Congress voted a slim majority over the against group of politicans to extend the policy to 2014. Liquidation of Venezuela Jackson had always opposed the Liquidation of Venezuela by the Texas, but due to not wanting to go to war with its southern neighbor, Congress voted against war with Texans. The Liquidation of Venezuela was the confirmed reasoning to the extraction of Hugo and his family from Venezuela on July 26, 2012. Assassination On August 31, 2012, Jackson was playing baseball with his son in the "secure" Government Complex in Denver, when a shot ranged out. Jackson was struck in the chest by a 7.62x54 round from a sniper rifle, and was rushed to Denver Medical Center, where he was pronounced dead upon arrival. John C. Moore, next in line for office, was rushed aboard Air Force One, and was sworn in as Prime Minister of the United States. The shooter appeared to have been placed ontop of a skyscraper, high over the complex, and allowed for a "perfect" view to hit the President. Category:America (FW) Category:American Individuals (FW)